fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamika Kijin
Summary Tamika Kijin, also called Tam, is a fractured part of time and space. Currently, she is an amanojaku who can change forms between two others, from two very different timelines and universes. These two are Seija Kijin from Gensokyo, and Altair from Earth. In the same way, all three know of each others' existences, and they act as "partners", though they are not true allies. Closer to reluctant cooperators.Tam, Seija, and Altair can change who is in control at will through an unorthodox void of emotions that all three have access to. In this void, they can communicate with each other, and communicate with whoever is in the real world. Only one person can be control at a time, and as long as both parties agree, switching who is in control is instantaneous. Author/Creator Note: Tam is an ever changing character that I originally created for roleplaying. Therefore, things may change semi-frequently, but very few things will be removed. Appearance Tam has two different appearances, both heavily derived off of Altair and Seija separately. This appearance can change at any time, though it also affects Tam's abilities. In the guise of Altair, Tam has long silver hair that reaches to below her knees. She wears a Spanish-style military double breasted coat, with large metallic gauntlets. She has a red strap trimmed with gold across her chest and back, and the coat is adorned with gold on the shoulders and lower body. She also wears a large hat with a golden eagle symbol/emblem on the front. Out of the sides of the hat are long red ribbons, which reach to about 3/4 of the length of her hair. In the guise of Seija, Tam's hair is pitch black and streaked with white, and some red. She has small, bluish horns on the front-top of her head. She wears a white dress, and the hem and bottom quarter of the dress has an opposing black and red arrow pattern that goes around the dress. Around her midriff, Tam wears a large, upside-down, blue ribbon that's tied behind her back. At her collarbone area, she wears another upside-down, blue ribbon, this one smaller and tied in front. Personality * Tamika: Tam's personality is generally odd. She is very confident and more than cocky, almost to a fault, but is generally kind to those that she becomes close to. She believes that she can't be beaten with Altair on her side, and doesn't hide this fact whatsoever. She isn't so much boastful as much as she's very condescending to those she thinks are below her, and shows little respect to those she recognizes as possibly above her. She also hates nearly all humans, and most humanoids (excluding herself, Seija, Altair, and a few others). Tam also thinks that anyone who doesn't know that they were created and controlled by a higher power are ignorant and idiotic, and won't pay attention to them whatsoever, even if they are more powerful than her. * Seija: Seija's personality is very similar to Tamika's in that she is very, very cocky and thinks that she shouldn't lose no matter what, despite the fact that she was defeated more than once in the events of Touhou 14: Double Dealing Character. She's very confident in her ability to fight, and will boast such even when not in battle. She hates what others love, and loves what others hate, excluding Tam and Altair. She is however very calculating, and is highly clever, even if she seems more instinctual than logical. * Altair: Altair is very condescending, thinking that everyone, including Tamika and Seija, are below her. She believes that she is a be-all-end-all of Creation, and is more than willing to go against all moral and legal laws to further her own goals. Altair however won't start a fight just to start one, she will only start a fight to make a point, or a statement of some sort. She's highly intelligent, and will set out an entire plan for anything, even if it is only one small part in a large scheme. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Neutral Evil Name: Tamika Kijin | Seija Kijin | Altair Origin: OC | Touhou 14 & 14.3 | Re:Creators Gender: Female (all) Age: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Classification: Amanojaku | Amanojaku | Creation Date of Birth: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown | Unknown | Online '''Weight: '''125lbs/145lbs | 125lbs | 145lbs '''Height: 5'3"/5'6" | 5'3" | 5'6" Affiliation: Sadistic Warriors Previous Affiliation: None | Shining Needle Castle | Creations Themes: ''Reverse Ideology (Seija's Theme), Gravity Wall (Altair's Theme), Circles (Tamika's Theme)'' Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | At Least High 4-C '''(could possibly cause enough chaos to destroy much more than a Large Star) | Low 7-C when held in check by Tamika and Seija, At least Low 2-C when given full control, and her entire arsenal of abilities is unknown. 'Powers and Abilities: 'Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Low-Mid & Low-Godly, Seija has latter), Conceptual Manipulation, Danmaku, Flight, 4th Wall Breaking, Magic, Weapon Summoning, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Time Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Teleportation, Acasuality, Existence Erasure Resistance (Denies how real her own existence is, and with Altair fused with her that makes her both exist and not exist at the same time, though she can still take damage, die, etc.), Ability Manipulation (able to change and edit the abilities of opponents), Reversibility, Blade Storm, Holopscion, Body Swap, Immortality (Type 3/5. Tamika can still die, but she will not stay dead for long, she will revive where she began her story (See '''A Broken Legacy below)) Attack Potency: Large-Planet level (Her magic allows her to split large planets apart) | At least Large Star level (Slightly stronger than her canon version, could possibly destroy much more than the canon version with her ability) | Small Town level when held in check by Tamika and Seija (Stronger, but still around her canon counterpart's base), At least Universe level+ when given full control Speed: Supersonic+ to FTL, possibly Infinite (Staggered Steps and Shadow Travel are both stated to be FTL. Able to move from one spot to another fast enough to leave a lasting afterimage when using Shadow Travel, and able to pause time using Staggered Steps) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Reimu and other high tiers) | Supersonic+ (Faster than Blitz and kept up with fighter jets with ease) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Somewhat weaker than Seija) | Class 25 (Youkai and oni are known to be very strong compared to humans. Comparable to her canon counterpart) | Class G (Was able to stop the sword of Vogelchevalier with two fingers, then throw the mecha with only those two fingers) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | L'arge Planet Class' | Small Town Class when held in check by Tamika and Seija, At least Universal+ when given full control Durability: Unknown (Comparable to any glass canon type characters) | Unknown (Comparable to any glass canon type characters) | Small Town level when held in check by Tamika and Seija, At least Universe level+ when given full control Stamina: 'Near Limitless (Was able to fight Imperfect Cell without breaking a sweat at all) | Very High (Was able to stay on the run from powerful youaki in Gensokyo when she was a wanted criminal) | Unknown 'Range: Planetary | Unknown | At least Universal+ Standard Equipment: 'War Scythe (called Midnight Hunt), Shortsword (Bloodletter) | Cheat Items | Spanish-style cavalry swords (Blade Storm), Soviet PPSh-41 submachine gun 'Intelligence: 'Gifted (Able to figure out how to get around obstacles in a fight very quickly, and was able to understand and change Seija's mind when Seija first took over Tam's body) | Genius (Manipulated Sukuna and other youkai to follow her cause, and successfully survived on the run from more powerful residents of Gensokyo after her plan failed to work) | Genius (Figured out how to make Meteora's and the other Creations' plan to trap her back onto them and turn their story into her story instead, possibly making it much easier to destroy Earth) '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown | Able to be forced into self-loathing if she does something that makes someone else happy, weak against spiritual attacks | Unknown, possibly her own powers 'Feats: '''None | Nearly flipped society in Gensokyo | Almost caused the destruction of Earth and all of Creation that originated from Earth (tried to cause the collapse of logical reasoning of Earth's reality, which would have resulted in every single Creation that originated from Earth to be destroyed immediately) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Time's Rift (scythe only attack), Time's Vengeance | Reversability (able to flip anything, including concepts, to its opposite form. Basically, if it has an opposite, it can be flipped. Doesn't require physical contact at all) | Holopscion, Blade Storm '''Key: '''Tamika | Seija | Altair '''Note: '''Tam can only use danmaku when in the body of Seija, and can only use the Holopscion when in the body of Altair. Altair and Seija can only use their respective abilities (look at VS Wiki pages for specifics). Also, Tamika, Seija and Altair can and will seamlessly switch control in battle, the only obvious difference being appearance. The same is for Tam switching between Seija's and Altair's bodies. '''Note(2): Altair's full strength is not known, as she states several times in canon that she's gaining abilities infinitely, but only uses 7 of them through Holopscion. Therefore, she may be well above Low 2-C, or she may not. I as a writer and OC creator won't randomly add abilities to Altair, but I WILL say that she could easily be much more powerful than shown in the anime. Specialized Abilities (Tamika Only): *'Time Manipulation' **'Staggered Steps:' Tamika pauses time temporarily as she moves. Effectively allowing her to teleport short distances, although nothing offensive can be done while time is paused. **'Skipping Stones:' Any ranged attacks from Tamika after activation will have a slight delay to them, the attacks stopping in time and disappearing, then reappearing a few seconds later. The effect lasts for about 10 minutes. **'Time's Rift (Scythe Only): '''A specialized scythe attack, Tamika brings the scythe's head around behind her, holding it is a ready position. As soon as her opponent is within a few feet of her, time and space are frozen for the opponent, and Tamika rips through time, attacking in all directions simultaneously. The attack can rip through magical shields, but will still be stopped/reduced by physical armor and shields. **'Time's Vengance:' Tamika's "last stand" ability, only able to be used when she is near death. The ability calls forth all past injuries of the opponent, and forces them back onto said opponent, even fatal injuries that have caused death in a past life. This can be prevented if the opponent is immune to time manipulation. After this has happened, Tamika will be in a weakened state, making it to where if the opponent has not died of this ability, she is very easy to kill. *'Magic''' **'Elemental Magic:' Tamika has control over all elements, even extended elements (metal, light, dark, poison, etc.) through her magic. Her strongest are lightning and darkness, with fire a close second. **'Summoning Magic (Items):' Tamika can summon an infinite number of items as long as their size doesn't exceed her own size. The most common use of this is summoning weapons of any type. *'Other' **'A Broken Legacy:' Fearless. Ageless. Deathless. Tamika never truly dies, as her soul and existence are a part of creation itself, and every time she dies she will revive where she first began her own story. **'Regeration (Low-Mid):' Tamika can regenerate damage from massive wounds fairly quickly, although it is highly unlikely that she will recover from a fatal wound. **'Blade Storm:' Taken from the arsenel of Altair, Tamika can summon and control an infinite number of Spanish-style cavalry swords at will. They are generally nigh-indescrutible. Tamika will usually have a ring of these swords moving around her at very high speeds, which act as a constant shield. **'Shadow Travel': Tamika can "jump" between shadows, allowing her to basically teleport. The travel is so fast that there is an afterimage left behind, although the image is unmoving and only light. **'Physical Transformation:' Tamika can change how she looks physically, though this is generally only used out of combat. Most commonly seen if her hair is shorter or longer than usual. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Negation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Concept Users